themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Civilization
"You Always Been Enemy To The Darkness Civilizations?" -Annabeth Fire Civilization which known as Infernoagakure is shimmering deserts and rocky badlands, all surrounded by magma-belching volcanoes In this blast-furnace land live creatures with explosive personalities and high-explosive weaponry Fire creatures don’t do a lot of planning, and do less negotiating, making Fire the most warlike civilization Fire is driven by the need to act now and think later. Other civilizations see Fire as impulsive, angry, and out of control, but Fire knows that the key to winning is quickly acting on instinct. and is was ruled over by Tornado Shiva Civilization Symbol Fire civilization was known as the Fire Clans and also the Fire creatures have their powerful weapon to defeat the Darkness Clans and also their Clan Symbol is the flame and cogwheel and also Trixie was in this Class and also the Fire Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd Tornado Shiva can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Fire-Darkness War and also the Fire civilizations can use their master of rage to defeat them and also they can use it's power to defeat the Darkness Army for their crime and Tornado Shiva banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and as even also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations See also: Fire Clans Creatures of Fire Civilizations History The dry, hot climate of the Fire civilization stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat. Very little vegetation survives. The history of this land is a history of war between Dragonoids and Humans. Once a thriving civilization, Fire creatures enjoyed the benefits of advanced technology, focused in part on weapon development. During the Ancient War, a powerful weapon using magma was introduced that caused a major shift in the planet’s crust. As a result, the small continent lost most of its surface to the sea, most of the mountains threatened to become active volcanoes, and the Fire civilization suffered significant setbacks, all the while experiencing increasingly vigorous volcanic activities. Although some artifacts from the Ancient War were preserved in the ruins, inhabitants are now in constant search of their long-lost technology. In the Fire civilization, volcanoes are the symbol of power. Dragonoids have learned how to force an eruption and utilize it as a weapon. Although it requires several months for preparation, and targeting is haphazard, this "volcano weapon" is overwhelmingly destructive. Meanwhile, Fire creatures have turned to mining to facilitate a lifestyle that revolves around the use of iron, gunpowder, magma, and steam. Once a mountain has been mined and hollowed, they transform it into a habitable fortress reinforced with metal. They build steam engines for transportation and mining, and use the resulting clouds of smoke and steam to shield them from their enemies. Aggressive, yet simple-minded, Fire creatures are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies, and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, Fire creatures refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. Fire creatures enjoy a good spectacle and love to show off. On the battlefield, they tend to overdress and over arm, to the point where the creature inside is no longer recognizable. Other Name Education In the Fire civilization, They could learn to fight in combat by going to the Military school one of the angerful schools in the Fire realm and even as also the Fire civilization Military school is one of them and run by Blastforge Bruiser and even and as that Fire civilization Military school is only for Armored Dragons, Humans, Drakons and even Dragonoids even that Blastforge Brusier teach his students to fight for their civilization and their allies in the battle war combat also He take his students to Fire civilization's boot camp every month to be trained also the Fire civilization Military school's goal is to take charge of the battlefield to fight the enemies and also Honoo was being picked and bullied by Brutalus and not even Fireasha noticed that her son was bullied in school by during episodes "The Bully of the Fire Civilization School" and "Fire Boot Camp Night" Civilization Banner the Fire civilization Banner was very carryful banner in all the Fire civilizations and as even also this banner means Rage, Madness and Outrage and in war the Fire civilizations have been carry the Banner guard for their rageness and not when Shoutmon carry the Banner guard for the Fire creatures rageness war between Darkness and Fire is out of their mind to fight in for rageful battle and as also the Fire civilization Banner was placed in Tronado Shiva's Fort Palace and as even also The Creature of Fire civilization have their powerful rage to defeat the Darkness Army also during that time after Dorbickmon betrayed all the Creatures of the Fire civilization and also they are even outraging war to defeat the Darkness Army and in by combat the Fire civilizations still going in war to fight Dorbickmon in the war dueling combat pose and also the Banner even been carried by Burnclaw the Relentless Civilization Seal Royality Thestalos the Fire Civilization Emperor - Emperor of the Fire Civilization Royal Family Tornado Shiva Fireasha Gett Flamelock Skyrab Flamelock Dalmoa Flamelock Hazel Flamelock Moel Flamelock Honoo Flamelock Laurier Flamelock Adobekk Flamelock Melken Flamelock Ryūnosuke Ulpherion Ryunosuka Ulpherion Todoroki Ulpherion Glenmalt Ulpherion Maccaran Ulpherion Civilization Population Races Fire Bird Armored Dragon Human Baku Mega Command Dragon Blazeflame Dragon Outrage Omega Flamvell Folk Armored Wyvern Laval Kin Launcher Mecha Smokedust Dragon Boxer Kin Nex Complex Blaze Champion Fist Fire Special Climax Inferno Complex Salamander Kin Inpachi Toy Flame Folk Berserkers Armorloid Forgestorm Champion Narukami Folk Burnhot Colossus Gear Colossus Litho Champion Outrage MAX Dino Kin ( share with Water ) Ancient Dragon Burning Champion Big Muscle Attack Raptor Flame Head Dragon Champion Magma Dragon Meso Champion Fire Nation Folk Fox Kin Curry Bread Pyro Molten Dragonoid Dune Gecko Machine Kin ( share with Light and Darkness ) Flamerock Dragon Dragon Folk Fire Phantom Chaos Minotaur Flame Champion Egg Armored Titan Flame Command Armored Dino Kin Dino Folk Armored Bugnoid Flame Monster Human ( share with Darkness, Nature, Generic and Light ) Machine Eater Melt Warrior Feathernoid Burn Belly Dragon Kin Drakon Rock Brute Gaial Command Dragon Fire Avatar Children Stomper ( shared with all civilizations ) Red Command Dragon Xenoparts Rock Beast Volcano Dragon King Command Dragon Flame Blade Enforcer Fire Bird En Mega Dragon Beat Jockey Team Tatsurbub ( shared with Nature ) ??? Fusion Races Armored Earthstrike Dragon Visitors Emmanuel Garcia Beracules Garcia Andromeda Medusasnake Garcia Trixie Hayden Lloyd Garmadon Felix Firebirda Hayden Minervamon Garcia Simeon Firemane Emberson Zanna Fireflower Cody Elfburn Feebo Gallery FIRECIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG Fire.jpg Fire2013.PNG Fire.png Kaijudo fire civilization symbol by contreras19-d6grqhu.png Fire civilization new color.PNG Fire civilization new color 2.PNG Firebanner.png Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Fire